ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rayous
Welcome Feel free to leave a message --'''Knightrez' ''Hey Knightrez. I was the starter of this wiki. Thanks for making these contributions to the wiki, I wish I could spend more time on it but I am busy the the moment. Keep up the great work! :) --'''Ultraboy94' '''Hey again. I'm happy to give you admin powers so you can improve this wiki, as soon as i foind out how to XD. --Ultraboy94' Welcome Hi, welcome to Ridge Racer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Himmel page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:03, 2010 March 21 General Repairs This place needs to be fixed ASAP. Template & articles; it all counts. ProtoStealth 19:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Show me you care. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell? Look at this place. There should be about 200 or so articles, not to mention the templates and formatting. ProtoStealth 17:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well okay. Your welcome to go nuts here. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to enjoy this. I'm gonna request assistance from Wikia Central just for this. I revived Ace Combat Wiki, and I'll do the same with this place. Move You gonna import this to shoutwiki? And what about top gear wiki?Hockeyben 23:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ridge Racer 6 I will do my best, but it's hard to find information from the web. And it's a challenge to me because I don't have a X360. Fel1230 03:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I've tried to beat the Terrajin and Montrous 7 times yesterday and they still kicked my ass. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 05:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I am trying to get ahead in the World Xplorer and XBox Achievements. I will record information as I progress through the game. It need to find a way to extract pictures from the DVD, to add pictures on the wiki. --'User:stfmnsl'(Talk) Jan 01, 2012 RR6 Monstrous Help Dude, You have unlocked the Angelus or the Himmel 490B? They can match the Monstrous. A good strategy with the Angelus is keep a fair distance from the Monstrous while keeping the nitrous, then at the final stretch, use LV3 nitrous and win. You can use the short cuts, blocking and falling tricks too. I hope this helps. Fel1230 18:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I've unlocked them. Thanks for the help! :-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad for you, if you need anything else let me know. -- Fel1230 02:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Well, if you agree, I will accept. Now I need to work harder to improve this wiki. - Fel1230 01:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :As long you have Ridge Racer games. Your a sysop now. :-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Shooting Hoops It was a typo, I'm going to fix it. Sorry for that.